


Supernatural Collection: of Shorts and Sorts

by The Tinglenator (Misha_McCarthy)



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Coda, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet Collection, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_McCarthy/pseuds/The%20Tinglenator
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories for Supernatural. There are codas; some are AUs, and others are character studies. All of them span various genres, seasons, and characters- as well as their ships. Destiel is sure to be included. ;) Spoilers for season 15.
Series: Supernatural One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877215
Kudos: 4





	1. I Know That One

“It’s from a ship—the  _ Star _ .”

“Really?” Dean’s eyebrows jumped.

“Yeah. Sunk in a storm in 1723. Headed to the New World…?” Sam took Dean’s cues to keep going. “Weighed anchor in Leith, Scotland.”

“Leith!” The older brother snapped his fingers. “Gavin MacLeod. This- this was his ship.”

“Crowley’s kid?”

“Yeeep,” Dean nodded, looking proud of himself.

“... How do you know that?”

The smirk faded. “Well, uh… I dunno.”

Sam couldn’t help himself. “Does this have to do with that ‘summer of love’ thing from a couple years ago?”

Dean looked taken aback, horrified, and disgusted all in one. “ _ No _ .”


	2. The Password

“Dean,” Sam whispered from across the bunker library’s table.

There was that fear again, the one that would blossom in his little brother’s eyes for a split second before Zeke must be quelling his thoughts. How on Earth could he look Sam in the eye, knowing what he knew?

“I… um… Funkytown got stuck in my head. I don’t know how, or- or why….”

Funkytown was code. He was trying to warn Dean without looking suspicious.

But Dean already knew what the problem was, and he just wanted to be able to ignore it. “Stop listening to goddamn disco, then.”


	3. Sharing the News

Castiel entered the library, where Sam was hunched over and anticipated his question by answering, “Doing a crossword. Is Dean still asleep?”

“Yes,” the angel huffed.

At that moment, Sam’s phone went off. “Hello?”

“Moose,” the voice sounded strained, as if the next words would hurt him. “What’s 12 across?”

“Are you asking me for answers to the New York Times  _ crossword _ ?”

“Indeed.”

“I thought you were ‘KING of the CROSSWORDS’, or whatever.”

“Well, as it happens, I don’t know shoddy pop music.”

“It’s REM. They’re a classic.”

Crowley scoffed on the other end of the line and hung up.


	4. I Hope You Can Hear Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those drabbles where I forced myself not to go over 100 words... and I ended up getting way too many ideas to fit. I might make a separately-posted one shot on it later. ;)

It’d been almost three weeks since Dean had disappeared, his vessel overridden by the power of Michael from the Apocalypse World. They had all been doing their best to track him down—Sam had Mary to speak with, and Castiel always tried to make himself available for Jack. But especially after the bar fight with the demons, Cas felt himself yearning to talk to someone—though he wasn’t sure who until the words of prayer fell from his mouth.

“Michael… Dean… whomever. I’m sorry. I’m doing all I can, and it isn’t enough. But please know I won’t stop searching.”


	5. Clipped Wings

Gabriel hadn’t expected much from Asmodeus. After all, he had been around to see the Prince of Hell’s creation, saw him develop from a pompous, childish boy. He had been on this earth long enough to know of the Darkness being locked away. Archangels were the most powerful, most feared beings to exist.

So what could Asmodeus do? Torture him? Gaslight him? He was overly familiar with every tactic, imagined and unimagined. No matter what happened, his power would return. He could wait it out. He wasn’t truly powerless, and never would be.

Oh, and how wrong he’d been. 


	6. Just One Look

Sometimes, Dean Smith wondered why he hadn’t yet been able to find a girl- a person to come home to, if you will. It was true that he didn’t have a lot of time for such things, and he could hardly imagine himself seeking out any kind of true relationship, but it still stung him once in a while when he left work.

But one day walking down the hall, he caught the eyes of a young man, dressed in some trench coat and giving him googly eyes. Did he really give that kind of impression?

Huh. That must be why.


	7. Hope Burns Bright

Dean had always lost faith much more easily than Sam, spanning countless years back. It was probably because the younger brother continued to hold onto his hope that things happened for a reason. Even when his idols, the angels, had been revealed as a collective mound of fecal matter, he still harboured a trust in God—the one being of “all things holy”.

As he turned around to face Sam and felt the pull of the bullet wound ringing through his own body, he couldn’t help but smile. He’d waited quite a while for a chance to destroy that hope.


	8. Forgiven and Forgotten

Many angels had stood against Castiel. Some even wanted him dead. It was understandable; he still regretted what the Leviathans had done, slowly corrupting him and using their combined power to dismantle their major oppositions.

But there were some that still had faith in him and thought he could do better. Angels like Samandriel had supported him, while others like Anael were not adverse. There was also Naomi… but Castiel found that deep down, he had a hard time believing her intentions were entirely sinister.

He’d never known what to do with this kindness; he didn’t feel he deserved it.


End file.
